


Snowflake

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, M/M, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles volunteers at the local library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> not rated because I don't know if I want to have smut in it yet, but I'll change it when I get there

I like Saturdays. The library I volunteer at gets more visitors, which means I have more to do. The best part is that I'm in charge of story time. I get to sit with a bunch of cute little kids on a rainbow colored carpet in the basement of the large, old building (the children's section) and I read them whatever I want and lead them in some kind of craft or activity. The kids are awesome and I get to reread the books my mom used to read to me when I was a kid, before she got too sick, that is. It's my favorite way to remember her.

Today, though, I've got nothing to read. It's past Christmas and New Years and too early for Valentine's Day, so holiday-themed books are out of the question. I haven't found a book I want to read yet and story time starts in an hour. That means I have sixty minutes to rifle through the collection of children's books (nothing too long, nothing too short, nothing with pictures that are too hard to see or just plain ugly (because let's face it, some illustrations are just unbearable)) and find an activity to do with the kids that not only correlates to the story, but that I can achieve with the meager supplies in the library storeroom because I haven't brought any from home this time. I didn't forget get the snacks, though, thank god. The last time I did that I had a tiny mutiny on my hands.

So I ran around looking for something decent and settled on a book about a little girl and the day she got to stay home from school because of a big snow storm. I flipped through it quickly. The story was cute and the pictures were nice, so I tucked it under my arm and ran off to the storeroom to see what I could make of our supplies. We still had glue and glitter left over from the new years hats and we had plenty of regular, blank 8 X 11.5 paper, so I stuffed them into a cardboard box and nodded vigorously to myself. All we needed now were the safety scissors under the Children's Check-Out desk and boom! Snowflakes. Bitches love snowflakes. Or at least, 4-5 year olds do.

I ran back downstairs to the Children's area, snatched the box of scissors from under the desk, winking cheekily at Lydia, the intern, as she rolled her eyes at me. I'd totally tap that if she didn't have a boyfriend. I'd tap that,too, but he's a douche and I'm not sure they're into that sort of thing.

“What kind of mess are you making for me today?” she asked, crossing her arms and pursing her sinfully red lips.

“There's glitter again.” I smirked at her. “ _Tons of it_.”

“You bastard.” she hissed as I walked off to the reading room, chuckling loud enough for her to hear.

I walked through the columns painted to look like trees from a Dr. Seuss book and headed straight for the low tables in the corner of the room, so I could plop piles of paper in the center of them, one bottle of glue, three pairs of scissors and three shakers of glitter on each. We never get more than nine or ten kids, and I figured twelve sets would be more than enough for the group, so I left two of the tables empty. If anything, I always have a couple extra supplies in my box, which I stowed at the small reference desk here, where the snacks were, before plopping myself onto the carpet to read through the book a couple more times, so I wouldn't trip over any words when the time came for me to read them out loud.

The kids started to file in and I beamed at the familiar faces that were beaming back at me. There were a few shy smiles, new comers, but one face I didn't recognize was smiling even brighter than the rest, his face threatening to split open with excitement. He was adorable. Curly brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes. He was ushered in by a ruggedly handsome man ( _damn daddy_ ), looking nervous and a bit scared to be leaving his kid. He crouched down by him, whispering something I couldn't hear. I watched with interest as the other kids gathered around, forming the usual half-moon I taught them, leading the newbies on their own.

Most of the parents went out to the stacks to wait somewhere where there was more adequate adult seating. Some went back upstairs to do their own work, but the new guy stayed for a bit longer, talking to his kid in hushed tones.

I stood up and brought out the snacks, handing each kid a juice pouch and a cheese stick, ensuring no one was lactose intolerant as I did so, puncturing holes into the pouches for kids who couldn't do it themselves. I held on to two sets as I sat back down (one for the new kid and one for me). I cleared my throat to let them know I'd be starting soon and the new dad's head snapped up, an apologetic smile on his features as he patted his kid's shoulder and left the room a bit reluctantly, lingering in the doorway.

The curly-haired kid bounded up to the rest of the group and his dad finally smiled before leaving the room entirely as the boy sat as closely to me as he could. I smiled at him, handing him his snacks and asking if they were okay, if he needed help with the straw. He shook his head, smiling gratefully and dropped the snacks in his lap without making to open them at all. Some kids save them for later. I guessed he was one of them.

I nodded once and cleared my throat again before introducing myself for the new kids and plucking the book up from the carpet, holding it out, so they could see the artwork on the cover as I read the title aloud. There was a collective “ _ooh_ ” at the sight of the pretty picture and an excited rush of giggles as I flipped the thing open. Man, I love kids.

When the book was over, some kids shouted their favorite parts at me, while others gathered up their trash and tossed them in the bin, some rushed to the tables to see what we'd be doing and I nodded along as I walked, paying each kid who was trying to tell me about their snow adventures attention, as I reminded them to take turns and use their inside voices.

“This is still the library, remember, guys?” I said, waving my arm at the stragglers, so they'd come join the group for the activity.

“Sorry!” they chorused in harsh stage-whispers and I chuckled as they took their seats and waited patiently for further instruction.

I lifted up a sheet of paper and a pair of scissors and announced today's craft. I showed them how to fold up the paper and cut in the right places to make a snowflake without slicing the thing in half by accident, then I opened up the folded sheet and watched their eyes widen with wonder at the rough pattern I'd created in my rush.

“And then we can slap some glitter on these babies and make them look all pretty and shiny.” I said, picking up the glue and a shaker of ice blue glitter.

“Like real snow!” the new kid with the hot dad shouted, completely elated.

“Exactly.” I chuckled and set down my materials. “You guys go ahead and start. Remember to raise your hands if you need help.”

Immediately, three or four hands when up and I shook my head fondly as I headed toward the nearest kid to help with folding. I made my rounds and got everyone settled and snipping. Some kids had to start over and I had to help them cut in the right places. When everyone had patterns they liked, I took a chair and sat back to watch them decorate while I ate my snack. I noticed the new kid still had his set in his lap as he spread the glue carefully with his finger. That was kind of weird, but I figured that maybe he'd eaten before coming, so he just wasn't hungry.

When the kids were done glittering everything up, we left their artwork on the table to dry and I took them on a trip to the bathroom to wash their hands and do whatever they had to do. Lydia joined me to make sure the girls didn't mess around in their restroom while I did the same with the boys.

The snowflakes still weren't very dry when we got back, so I led them all out to the stacks, so they could run around and play with the puppets and stuffed animals that were available for checkout. Some of them asked me to play, too, but I smiled and shook my head, so I could go clean up what I could for Lydia. The new kid followed me, clutching his snacks close to his chest.

“Hey, buddy.” I smiled down at him. “Aren't you gonna go play with the other kids?” I asked. “I saw some sweet raptor puppets no one's got to yet.”

“No.” he answered simply, his voice high and sweet. “Can I help you clean up instead, Mr. Stiles?”

 _Holy cute._ “Just Stiles.” I laughed. “And sure. Why don't you set your snacks down on the desk and help me gather up the scraps?”

“Okay, Stiles.” he nodded and scuttled off to do as I asked, coming back quickly to lean on a table and wait for my command.

I regarded him with a curious smile as I handed him the cardboard box and asked him to scoop the paper clippings into it while I did the same with the lid of the box.

“So, what's your name, buddy?” I asked after a moment of working in silence.

“Isaac.” he sing-songed at me and I beamed down at him.

“Did you like the story today, Isaac?” I asked, watching him track down and pick at the tiny bits that escaped him.

“Yeah!” he nearly shrieked with excitement. I jumped from the volume and he looked apologetic immediately. “Inside voice, right?” he whispered.

“Yeah.” I nodded. “We're at the library.”

“I never been to the libary before.” he explained, eyes lighting up as he looked into mine. “It's my first time. Da- Derek brought me.”

“Oh.” I nodded. Derek was not his dad, although it sounded like Isaac wanted to call him that, but held it back. “That was nice of him.”

“He tries.” Isaac said with a soft smile and I swear I could just pick him up and squeeze him, but I restrained myself because that's actually really inappropriate.

Isaac dusted his hands of glitter and looked up at me with his box full of scraps as if waiting for me to tell him what to do next.

“There's a bin in the corner.” I pointed toward it as I finished collecting the scraps on my tables.

“I can take it.” he said, extending his hand for my cover.

“Let's go together, 'kay?” I said and watched Isaac stare down at his box, glancing down to his shoes, ensuring that he wouldn't trip over anything and drop his scraps.

We dumped everything in the recycling bin and I took the box from him with a grateful nod.

“Wanna help me call the other kids?” I asked as I set the box back down on the reference desk.

“Okay.” he said. I took one step toward the Seuss trees and felt Isaac's little hand in mine. I looked down at him and he smiled up shyly.

“Let's go.” I said and led him forward.


End file.
